


Ave Caesar!

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: After the events in series 3 episode 6 Lester decides the team need to do some team-building





	Ave Caesar!

"Please Connor, come to bed." The whininess he could hear in his own voice irritated him no end but he found that he was unable to expunge it. It seemed such a short time since he and Connor had begun their relationship and yet every day he was finding new ways in which he needed the man. One of those being that he didn’t feel settled at night unless he was lying next to Connor.

"I'm just going to sleep out here tonight. Keep Sid and Nancy company.”

"What about keeping me company?" He knew he sounded petulant but Connor was being ridiculous. "Have I done something wrong?"

"You're seriously asking me that question after the day we've just had?"

"Yes I am. You know why I did what I did. Everyone else accepted it." Becker was getting angry now.

"Everyone else isn't sleeping with you." Connor pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Leave me alone Becker."

For a moment Becker considered walking into the lounge and dragging Connor to bed but he quickly discarded the impulse. Connor didn't take kindly to shows of force, hence his reaction to the day's events. Holding a gun to his lover and his friends hadn't exactly been his idea of fun but it had been necessary. He'd needed to give Lester time to get the situation under control but he'd been unable to tell Connor, Abby, Sarah and Danny what he had planned. In the immediate aftermath he had thought that his earlier actions had been forgiven, he had clearly been wrong.

"Connor please." He tried one last time.

"Goodnight Becker." The light in the lounge had been turned off and he could just make out the sound of Connor's breathing over the noise of the two diictodon settling down for the night.

Becker sat down on the edge of his bed, still fully dressed. He was going to have to find some way to apologise to Connor but he really wasn't confident about his chances. With a frustrated sigh Becker swung his legs up on to the bed and grabbed the book that was lying on the bedside table. Connor had recently talked him into watching Jurassic Park and now, as he often did, he was reading the book on which the film had been based. If he was honest he was enjoying the book much more than he had the film. Perhaps he'd be able to finish it. Becker usually found he couldn't sleep if Connor wasn't by his side and there was no reason to believe tonight would be different.

_____________________________________________________

He woke up as normal just before his alarm clock started to beep; Connor had a habit of complaining if he didn't turn it off the moment he woke up. Suddenly Becker realised that he was lying on top of the bed clothes and was still wearing the clothes he had left the ARC in yesterday.

Connor! Becker strode quickly into the lounge to be greeted by two enthusiastic diictodons but no Connor. Becker frowned, knowing how hard it was normally to get the man out of bed, it surprised him a little to find that he had gone.

"He must be really mad with me." He muttered, bending down to say good morning to Sid and Nancy. "Sorry guys, no time for a game this morning. I've got to get to work."

Becker did take the time to shower and shave, knowing how important it was to maintain his image, at least where his men were concerned.

Everything at the ARC seemed peaceful. Abby had not yet arrived but he could see Lester hard at work in his office and Danny was prowling around the main operations room. There was no sign of Connor and Becker felt torn between searching for him and checking the night's security logs, one of the first jobs he had to do each day. He chose the logs; there was nothing unusual there and nothing that urgently needed his attention. So he went looking for Connor again.

Becker finally found him in a lab with Sarah, clearly working on the artefact. Sarah smiled at him as he entered but Connor turned his head away.

"Still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Connor pushed his way past Becker and hurried down the corridor.

"Connor!"

Everyone in the operations room looked up when Becker walked in. Everyone except for the one person he wished would look at him.

The young man busy over by the anomaly detector pretended to be engrossed in his work even when Becker was standing right behind him.

"You'll have to talk to me eventually."

"Don't bet on it."

"You want me to say I'm sorry?"

Connor lifted his hands from the keyboard and swung round to face Becker. "You pointed a gun at me."

"It was a feint." Becker pointed out. "I thought you trusted me."

"I did." Connor thrust his hands into his trouser pockets and Becker took a step backwards, frustration making him clench his fists.

"I trusted you right up until you stuck a gun in my face."

"You really want to do this here?" Becker hissed, knowing that everyone had stopped working in order to watch them

"I don't know what you mean."

Becker growled and took a step towards Connor, if this had been anyone else he might have been tempted to walk away but he couldn't do that. So instead he put a hand on either side of Connor's head and pulled him in for a kiss. "You may not trust me anymore but I trust you Connor." Becker stepped back and frowned when Connor didn't reply. "I won't give up on you Connor. Cutter said you'd be a challenge and boy was he right."

Mention of Cutter brought a flicker of interest to Connor's face.

"We'll talk about this later." Becker turned then and strode away quickly, swallowing down his disappointment that Connor hadn't responded more positively.

/flashback/

"You like him don't you."

"I'm sorry?" Becker had been checking weapons in the armoury and although he'd been aware that someone had entered the room, it surprised him that that person was Cutter.

"Connor. You've got a thing for him." There was no censure in the soft Scottish voice and so Becker made the decision not to deny it.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me." Cutter smiled sadly.

"You and Connor?" Becker was surprised and didn't try to hide the fact.

"It was just one night," Cutter murmured quietly. "In a different timeline."

Becker didn't comment. Lester had warned him that Cutter was convinced that the world in which they were living was not the original. Although Becker did find himself wondering how Cutter could be so sure that what he remembered was the original timeline, after all if it had been changed once surely it could have been changed more than once. He'd told himself to stop thinking at that point. He was just here to provide protection not to try and understand the anomalies.

Cutter looked at Becker as though he were aware all the thoughts that had just flashed through the soldier's head.

"It doesn't matter," Becker broke the silence. "Connor's in love with Abby."

"Connor thinks he's in love with Abby." And with that comment Cutter had gone.

/end flashback/

"I need to shoot something." Becker muttered, he didn't really care what it was either. He had to settle however for the practice range and was just settling into a rhythm when one of his men interrupted to tell him that Lester wanted to see him. With a sigh Becker handed his gun to the soldier, removed his ear defenders and made his way to Lester's office.

They were all there. Sarah and Danny and Abby and there was Connor who was sitting in front of Lester's desk and looked up when Becker entered.

"Now that Captain Becker has chosen to grace us with his presence perhaps we can start." Lester paused and a small smile curled his lips. "Now in the light of recent events I think we might all benefit from some team building."

"You're serious?" Abby piped up.

"It might be fun," Sarah said, glancing at Danny.

"You really think this is what we should be spending our time on?" Becker was wondering how he could get out of the whole thing. "Lester I have got a few things to do."

"The Minister thinks it will do us all good." Lester nailed Becker with a look. "I believe his exact words were 'if it's good enough for the cabinet then it's good enough for you.'"  
“Okay then.” Danny looked around the small group. “Let’s get ready.”

 

__________________________________________________________________

They didn’t have to travel far; Lester had decided that Epping Forest was the perfect location for the ARC’s away day. Each person was equipped with a back pack and they were all wearing clothes suitable for hiking in, even Lester.

“First map reading,” he announced, handing out said maps. Connor tried to unfold his and ended up dropping both the map and his compass on the ground.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he bent to retrieve the items.

“In teams of two I want you to find your way to the location marked on the map,” Lester told them. “You have two hours.”

“Well this is going to be lots of fun,” Abby muttered, she was displaying slightly more ease with the map than Connor had and was already trying to plan the best route to take.

“Well since you’re all so eager to get started. Abby you’re with Danny, Sarah will be with me and Connor and Becker will be team number three.”

“Um are you sure about that?” Connor said quickly. “You know I think it would be better if I was with Abby.”

Resolutely trying to ignore Becker as he was Connor didn’t see the brief look of hurt on his lover’s face but Lester did.

“Since I’m the one in charge, I’m the one who gets to decide the teams. “ Lester glared at Connor. “You and Becker will be team number three.”

“Fine.”

“Well,” Lester looked around the group, “let’s make a start.”

They scattered in different directions, Abby taking the lead, sure that she and Danny could beat the others. Sarah trailing along behind Lester who was, somewhat surprisingly, seeming very much at home. Connor and Becker also chose a route, although they were still not communicating with each other.

The two men hiked through the forest in silence. Connor, picking his way through the bracken, resolutely ignored Becker, even when he stumbled over a tree root and Becker tried to help him, he refused to speak.

“The silent treatment is going to get old very quickly.”

Connor stopped for a moment and then continued on his way, taking a path that was leading them upwards.

“I think we’re going the wrong way.” Becker commented. “Maybe I should take over navigation.”

“I can read a map!” Connor turned to glare at the soldier. “Just because I’m a geek doesn’t mean I can’t do outdoors stuff.”

“I’ve never called you that. Connor please.”

“I’m going to talk to Abby, maybe she’ll let me move back in with her.”

Becker stopped walking and stared wordlessly at Connor’s retreating back. Had they really come to this?

“Why?”

“You know why.” Connor stopped and turned towards Becker. “We’re so different.”

“Not that different,” Becker pleaded. “I love you Connor, please.”

“And I love you.” The words were quiet and not meant for his ears but the slight breeze meant that Becker heard them anyway; perhaps not everything was lost after all. Just then a strange smell caught Becker’s attention and he suddenly became aware of a stamping jingling sound that a moment ago hadn’t been there.

“Connor!”

“There’s no point talking about this.” Seemingly oblivious to the sound that Becker could hear Connor marched on up the slope.

“Connor!”

“What?” The man swung round so violently that he actually slid back a few steps and he glared at the soldier. “If you think..”

“Just listen.” Becker paused. “Do you hear that?”

“What is that?” The argument forgotten the two men concentrated on the strange noise. “It sounds like..”

“Marching feet.”

The two men stood and watched as a line of men came into view, marching smartly over the brow of the hill. They were dressed as Roman soldiers and one man carried a banner adorned with an eagle. In the lead was a man whose eyes were constantly moving, assessing everything he saw and Becker recognised in him a fellow leader. When he saw Connor and Becker he trust up a hand and barked out an abrupt, “ _Consiste_!”

“Re-enactors?” Connor suggested hopefully, although he didn’t really believe it.

“What do you think the odds on us coming across an anomaly are?” Becker said, reaching for his gun which of course wasn’t there.

“You think those are actual Roman soldiers?”

Becker laughed. “You’ve seen a mammoth on the M25, a pristichampsus rampaging through the British Museum. Yes I think those are actual Roman soldiers. Given their banner I’d say the Ninth Legion.”

“Ninth legion? Hang on, I think I’ve heard of them. Weren’t they..”

“The legion that disappeared. Historians have spent ages trying to work out what really happened to them. The most popular is that they were wiped out in a battle.”

“But they really just wandered into an anomaly.” Connor shook his head. “I don’t suppose we should be surprised by that.”

“Nothing surprises me anymore. Come on,” Becker gestured. “Let’s go and say hello.”

“Well I hope your Latin is better than mine.” Connor muttered quietly.

 

_________________________________________________________________

Without Connor’s attempts at navigation slowing them down the other four had already made it to the indicated location and Lester was looking decidedly unhappy at the wait.

“I’m starting to think this was a mistake,” he muttered acidly.

“They’ll be here,” Abby said calmly. “Becker’s a trained soldier, a bit of orienteering isn’t going to faze him.”

“Unless he’s got other things on his mind,” Danny said, glancing at Lester.

A tramping noise of feet at the tree-line caught their attention and Lester spun round with a biting comment ready on his tongue. However he bit it back when the people who emerged from the trees were not the errant members of his team but a group of people dressed as Roman soldiers.

“And this day just keeps getting better.” Lester said turning and raising a hand in greeting. “ _Ave Caesar_.”

“What are you doing?” Abby hissed.

“Starting as we mean to go on I hope.”

“You think those are real Roman soldiers?”

“Given our history I’d say it’s almost a dead certainty that they are,” Lester raised an eyebrow. “Now would you like me to talk to them or do you think perhaps you’ll have more luck?”

Abby shook her head and took a step back away from Lester who was being approached by the centurion.

“ _You speak Latin_ ,” the man stated bluntly, giving Lester an appraising look, “ _and yet your clothes suggest you are not a Roman_.”

“ _I’m travelling incognito_ ,” Lester responded. “ _My comrades and I were sent by the emperor himself on a secret mission_.”

“ _What mission_?”

_“I’m afraid that is only for the ears of the emperor_ ,” Lester responded. “ _Suffice to say that it is of vital importance to the security of the empire_.”

The centurion pursed his lips, obviously weighing Lester’s words. _“I observe that two of your party are female_.”

Lester smirked. “ _Even men on a mission for the emperor have needs do they not_.”

The centurion nodded but the way he looked at Abby and Sarah was troubled. “ _Their mode of dress is somewhat interesting.”_

“ _Purely utilitarian I assure you. I cannot afford to be slowed down in any way. The women are required to keep up_.”

Sarah, who had to admit that she was impressed by Lester’s command of Latin, was trying hard to keep track of the conversation but she lost the thread entirely when Danny snorted with laughter.

“What?” Abby demanded. “What’s so funny?”

“I’ll explain later,” Danny said, not sure that it was in his own best interests to rely Lester’s comments to the two women.

“ _My men need to rest,”_ the centurion looked at Lester. “ _Perhaps you would care to join us for a meal. Very basic rations I am afraid_.”

“ _We would be delighted_.”

 

__________________________________________________

Unfortunately Becker and Connor’s attempts to communicate with the half-century that they had encountered had gone less well and the two men had found themselves bound and held at spear-point.

“I think your Latin needs work,” Connor remarked dryly.

“You could be right.” Becker twisted his hands against the ropes that bound them but it was futile.

“So now what?”

“I come up with a plan to get us out of here.” Becker twisted his wrists once more. “I wish I had my Sig.”

Connor shook his head. “Dinosaurs I can handle but a hundred Roman soldiers, that presents a different challenge.”

“At least you’re talking to me.”

“Only until we get out of here. I’m still mad with you.”

Becker sighed. “How many times can I apologise for what I did Connor? You know I had to, don’t you? Christine Johnson would have seen through anything less.”

Connor shook his head mutinously and turned away from his lover. He had been badly shaken by Becker’s actions that day and even though he was now well aware of the underlying motive behind them, he still was unable to shake the terrible fear of betrayal when Becker had pointed a gun at him.

Connor’s sulking was interrupted by the arrival of the Roman commander, who eyed his captives as though they were some rare and strange creature.

“ _Your language is strange_.”

“ _His language_ ,” Becker nodded towards Connor. _“I told you I am a Roman soldier, just like you_.”

“ _You don’t look like one_.” The Roman was carefully keeping his distance from the two men.

“ _It’s a disguise_ ,” Becker explained again. _“I don’t want the local population to know who I really am_.”

_“And yet my men do not feel the need to disguise themselves as barbarians_.”

“ _There are a few more of you then me_.” Becker sighed. _“I was sent, alone, to retrieve this man_ ,” again he inclined his head towards Connor.

“ _He’s important_?” Even Connor, who didn’t understand the Latin heard the tone of the commander’s voice and looked round.

“ _Very_.” Becker glanced down as though collecting his thoughts and then back at the Roman commander. “ _What I tell you must be kept a secret. Can I trust you?_ ”

_“It seems an odd question given the circumstances. And since I am the one in charge here I really don’t think you have a choice_.” The man folded his arms and glared at Becker.

“ _If I fail my mission because of you then the emperor himself will come looking for your head_.” Becker could see that his words were finally starting to have an effect and he pushed for the advantage. “ _I am taking this man to Rome. You may not hinder me_.”

“ _You say he is important. How_?” The sneer on the Roman’s face and in his voice was clear and Connor was now looking even more worried than he had before.

“Becker!” Connor hissed.

Smoothly, Becker turned to look at Connor. “I’m trying to get us out of this,” he muttered. “Please Connor trust me. When I tell you to run, run!”

“I’m not sure I’ll get very far with my hands like this.” Connor held up his bound wrists as emphasis.

“I’m working on that.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be right behind you. But you have to run Connor, no matter what.”

“ _What are you saying to him? This oh-so-important man of yours_?”

“ _He wants to know why you have bound him as though he is no better than a dog_.” Becker scowled. “ _You must untie him_.”

_“Perhaps_.” The Roman turned to look at the spot where the two men’s backpacks were lying. _“You carry strange equipment. Bottles that look like glass and yet they are not glass_.”

Becker huffed out a breath and then said, reluctantly. “ _He’s a prince_.”

The Roman commander did not look convinced. “ _And yet he does not understand the language of Rome. Even in this benighted country those who hold sway ensure their offspring are taught Latin_.”

“ _He’s from the north. As you are well aware they do not consider themselves our allies_.” Becker mentally crossed his fingers, praying that the other man would believe him. He also sent a silent thank you to his parents who had insisted that he study Latin and Classical Studies while at school.

“ _A Pict_?” The Roman actually looked impressed. “ _He will certainly turn a few heads when he arrives in Ro_ me.”

“ _If he arrives there_.” Becker said pointedly. “ _And that chance lessens the longer you hold us here. Now untie us and we can be on our way_.”

The commander gestured to one of the spear-wielding soldiers and the man came forward and began to remove the rope from Connor’s wrists.

Becker waited until the rope had fallen to the ground and the soldier had stepped away before he stepped forward, deliberately blocking the path between Connor and the soldiers.

“Run!” He commanded and Connor ran.

____________________________________

He made enough noise for ten as he ran, feet slipping and sliding on the ground, although miraculously he managed to stay on his feet. He went in the direction Becker had indicated, trusting unerringly in the soldier’s sense of direction, trusting Becker with his life even though this morning he had been ready to give up on Becker altogether. He didn’t look back and let his feet carry him straight to Lester and his friends.

“Mr Temple,” Lester said frostily, as Connor skidded to a halt next to Abby, “you finally managed to join us.”

Both Abby and Sarah jumped up when they saw Connor preparing to badger him with questions which Connor, gasping for breath, would not be able to answer.

Breathing too hard to speak Connor gestured helplessly at the Roman soldiers, gathered in small knots around the clearing, all too busy eating to pay much attention to the new arrival. Their commander however had taken note of Connor’s somewhat precipitous arrival and was on his way over to the ARC team, a deep frown on his face.

“We’ve got trouble.” Danny spoke quietly into Lester’s ear and the civil servant sighed with irritation.

Considering the thunderous expression on the Roman’s face it was perhaps fortunate that it was at that moment that the other half of the century marched into the clearing.

“ _Arrest that man_!” The newly arrived optio pointed his drawn sword at Connor, who was still struggling to catch his breath.

“ _Report_.” The centurion approached his subordinate smartly. “ _Who is that man_?”

“ _An escaped prisoner. Companion to the man I have here_.” A soldier then dragged the bound Becker forward. There was blood on his face and he was holding himself gingerly as though nursing unseen bruises.

Lester stepped forward, grateful that his natural ability to command would serve in this situation. “ _There appears to have been a misunderstanding gentlemen. The man you are holding is one of my team. Release him at once_.”

Connor was clearly trying to get to Becker and Danny held him back as gently as he could. “Let Lester deal with this,” he hissed in the young man’s ear.

“ _The Captain had his own mission to complete_.” Lester turned to the bruised and battered Becker. “ _I take it your mission was successful_.”

_“I secured the Pict_ ,” Becker replied, also in Latin. _“He won’t cause us any trouble. I think,_ ” he added in a conversational tone, “ _he’s actually quite looking forward to visiting Rome_.”

A gesture and a quiet command and Becker’s hands were freed but he had only a moment in which to rub his sore wrists before he was enveloped by Connor’s arms. Despite the pain he was in Becker made no effort to pull away, instead wrapping his own arms tight around Connor. All the frustrations of the past day were suddenly washed away and Becker was aware of just how much he wanted to be with Connor.

“I’m sorry,” Connor said quietly. “I should have trusted you. I do trust you.”

“I’m sorry too. Sorry that I couldn’t tell you what I was doing.” Despite all the people who were watching Becker kissed Connor. Desperate now for a connection with his lover.

_“Well_ ,” the centurion smiled wryly at Lester. _“It would seem that your captain and Pict have developed something of a bonded relationship_.”

“ _If it serves to make the journey easier_ ,” Lester replied, “ _then it is welcome_.”

“ _Well I will not delay you any further_.” The centurion looked around the clearing reflectively. “ _My men and I must find our way back to the rest of the legion_.”

“ _How did you get here?”_

“ _Through what seemed to be a pool of shimmering water_ ,” the centurion answered.

“ _You should make your way back there. That pool will take you back to your men. I am sure of it_.” Lester couldn’t help but cross his fingers behind his back.

“ _We will find it_.”

Slowly, the century drew up their lines and filed slowly away through the trees. Lester watched them go and then turned to the others. “Well I think that went rather well don’t you?”

Abby, he noted, actually looked impressed and Sarah too was smiling at him. All in all Lester reflected, his team building exercise hadn’t gone too badly. Danny stepped up to him.

“That was different.”

Lester smiled briefly. “Admittedly I hadn’t planned on the Roman soldiers but all in all I think the results are rather satisfactory.” Lester indicated Connor and Becker, still holding tightly on to each other, not far away.

“This was for them, wasn’t it?” Danny looked at Lester. “You never fail to surprise me.”

“In that case,” Lester said with a faint smile, “let me surprise you again by giving you all the rest of the day off.”

_____________________________________________________

They didn’t make it as far as the bedroom. Becker, impatient, started pulling off his shirt even before they had closed the apartment door. Connor groaned and kicked the door closed with one foot as he pulled Becker towards him for a kiss.

“I missed you.” He gasped when they surfaced for air.

Becker laughed. “Conn we have just spent the entire day together.”

“But not as us.” Connor explained.

Becker did understand of course. The crumpled blanket was still on the sofa where Connor had left it this morning and Becker grabbed it, spreading it out on the floor before he pushed a willing Connor down on top of it.

“What about Sid and Nancy?”

“You really know how to kill a mood,” Becker growled, but knowing how easily Connor could get fixated on things that were worrying him Becker did execute a quick detour into the kitchen to ensure that the two diictodon were fine.

“They’re sleeping,” he announced. “And yes I did check they were breathing.”

Connor smiled. He had spent the time while Becker was in the kitchen removing the rest of his clothes and he reached out for his lover.

Becker took a moment while contemplating Connor to reflect on how lucky he was. This morning he had been so afraid that their relationship was over and yet, there Connor was, waiting for him, literally panting for him. Becker smiled.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking how much I love you and how much I need this.”

“Likewise.”

Becker lay down then, pulling Connor’s warm body towards him he couldn’t help but notice that Connor was trembling too. It was as though everything they had been through in the past two days were suddenly coming to a head.

“We could just go to bed,” Becker realised that he was immensely tired. “To sleep.”

“No.” Connor pulled Becker’s head closer and kissed his lover. “This is what I want.” Connor’s hand was on Becker’s hip, slowly sliding between their bodies and Becker had the sudden overwhelming sensation that this moment needed to be preserved. His feeling of presentiment was distracting him from Connor and he shook away his inexplicable disquiet.

“I love you.” Becker murmured quietly and he pulled Connor closer, desperate to feel every inch of the man. Connor shivered and with a force of will Becker pulled his mind away from disquieting thoughts and instead concentrated all his efforts on warming Connor up.


End file.
